How Could This Happen
by Dream ST
Summary: They both thought that it would just be a one night thing, but it turned out to be a lot more than that. HUGE TWIST AT THE END! Troypay
1. Chapter 1

_**Waddup party people!!! I'm back, mzpretty94, and I'm going to continue my hsm story "how could this happen" so heerree we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the totally awesome Disney channel movie High school Musical…..for now **__**MWAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! No seriously don't sue me.**_

'_What is going on' _Sharpay thought as she stood up against the wall of Troy Bolton while he placed soft gentle kisses on her neck.

"Oh Troy," she moaned, "I want you in me Troy."

Troy then looked up at Sharpay with confusion and great joy in his soft blue eyes. "Are you sure you're ready Sharpay?"

Sharpay thought to herself for a moment, '_Am I ready?' _she questioned. After looking into his eyes she saw something that made her sure that she was ready.

"Yes Troy."

With one slow kiss on her lips, Troy picked Sharpay up wedding style and carried her over to his bed and laid her down gently. He kissed her gently on the lips and slid his tongue along the outside of her mouth begging for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth to receive him. Their tongues danced around in each others mouth until he broke the kiss to begin unbuttoning her shirt.

Once her shirt was off and thrown in the corner, he began working on her bra which soon joined her shirt on the floor. Troy then moved down and began to take off her skirt and her thong. He then began taking off his own shirt while Sharpay began working on his pants and his boxers.

After the two were fully undressed, they took a few short moments to admire each other and their physical features. Troy then hovered over Sharpay and began leaving candy kisses along her chest, down her stomach, and finally making his way down to her core.

Sharpay moaned in pleasure as he began to lick her and cause her pleasure that she has never felt before. She ran her fingers through his hair and let out a low sexual moan.

'Put it in Troy."

He looked into her eyes with a questioning stare and asked "Really?" in that voice of his that just sends her over the edge.

"Yes"

"It may hurt some."

"I can deal with it as long as I'm with you"

With that, Troy slid her legs around his waist as he slowly slid his shaft up against her folds. As he slowly entered her, he saw the pain that was in her eyes and lowered his head so that he could capture her sweet lips with his.

When the pain had subsided, she began to slowly rock her hips to try and keep a steady rhythm to match his. Once they had a matching rhythm, they began going faster, going around in circles, doing whatever felt right in the heat of the moment.

"Ooh Sharpay!"

Sharpay couldn't hear anything but birds chirping and angels singing. She felt so good being with Troy.

Suddenly, a wave of pleasure washed over her and she began to scrape her fingers along his back as she and Troy came at the same time.

After the two came, Troy pulled out of Sharpay and hugged her close listening to her breathe as he placed a kiss on her forehead. In just a few short moments, they had fallen a sleep in each others arms.

---Three Weeks Later---

Sharpay had called Troy over to her house and from the tone of her voice; he knew it couldn't be good news. Upon walking into her house, Troy found Sharpay watching the Lifetime Original movie 'Mom at Sixteen'.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Hi, Troy" she mumbled with fear in her voice.

"What's the matter Sharpay?"

"Troy"

"Yeah?'

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical so please don't sue me**_

_**Chapter begins where the last one left off**_

"Troy"

"Yeah?'

"I'm pregnant."

'_Oh my God'_ Troy thought.

"Sharpay, you can't be serious" he said with a laugh because it had to be some kind of joke.

"I'm very serious; I would never joke about something like this."

'_I'm going to be sick' _Troy thought as he started heading towards the door. Upon making it to the door he quickly ran out with Sharpay pleading him to come back and telling him to man up to his responsibilities as a father; but Troy couldn't hear her, he was to far off and couldn't hear much of anything. He just had to leave.

---The Next Day---

As Troy drove up towards Sharpay's home, all he could think about was the news that he received yesterday. It was something that was on his mind all night and caused him to get no sleep at all last night. When he pulled up to her house, Sharpay was waiting on her porch and jumped right in the car and they were on their way to the park.

"I'm really sorry about running out on you like that Sharpay." He started.

"You should be," she replied, "I'm just as scared as you are Troy."

"I know you are, and I'm really sorry."

After they pulled up to the park, Troy helped Sharpay out of the car and they both walked along to the nearest park bench.

"Sooo..," Troy started, "Does Zeke know about this yet?"

"No, not yet, I was to afraid to tell him." Sharpay admitted.

"Well you know your gonna have to tell him sooner or later, he is your boyfriend you know."

"I know." She said with uncertainty in her voice.

"How about I go with you when you tell him?'

Suddenly her tone started to get a little brighter, "Sure, I would like that."

As both of them started going on about their conversation, they had no idea that a very angry Zeke Baylor was standing right behind a nearby tree.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm really bored and started writing down the third chapter a while ago so I'm just gonna put it up there now.**_

"How could Sharpay have cheated on me?" Zeke thought out loud to nobody in particular. He had a good mind to go over there and knock Troy's lights out but he decided to stay hidden and listen to the conversation.

Troy and Sharpay sat on the bench in the park and continued talking about what was on the way.

"So you really haven't told Gabriella yet?" Sharpay asked.

"No, not yet," Troy replied, "I planned on going to tell her as soon as I talked to you."

"I'm really glad that you're gonna help me tell Zeke."

"Of course I would help you tell hi-."

"Tell me what," Zeke shouted as he leaped from behind the tree. "Tell me that you're pregnant!"

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelped as she jumped up from the park bench.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked her with sadness and pain in his eyes. She couldn't even look at him. For a few torturous seconds all Zeke did was look into Sharpay's eyes while she just kept trying to avoid his.

"Look man, I'm really sorry." Troy started as he tried to make peace with his friend.

Zeke turned to Troy and was thrown into a fit of rage. Zeke tried to rush Troy but Troy moved to the side as soon as Zeke tried to hit him. When he got up on his feet, Zeke tried to tackle Troy to the floor but Troy was a lot stronger and was able to stay on his feet.

"Stop it!" Sharpay screamed.

After struggling with Troy for a while longer, Zeke gave up and stormed off in a blind rage.

"I never want to see either of you again!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked referring to Troy. She had tears in her eyes because she really didn't want to hurt Zeke, but she felt something strange towards Troy.

"Yeah I'm okay." Troy told her.

Once both of them settled back down on the park bench, they began to finish talking to each other. Troy looked at her and saw the tears running down her face and began to gently brush them off of her soft delicate cheeks. When she finally pulled her self together, Sharpay had a serious question to ask Troy.

"Are you going to stay with me and take care of this baby, or am I going to end up like one of those single teenage mothers?"

"Of coarse I'll take care of this baby with you Sharpay."

After he answered that question, she finally cracked a smile. Seeing her smile mad Troy's heart melt.

'_Man, I never thought I could feel this way about Sharpay, I think I'm really falling for her.' _He thought.

"Troy, can I ask you something?"

Hearing her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sure Sharpay, you can tell me anything." He told her in a genuine tone.

"I'm really happy that I'm having my first child with you." She said in a shy little voice.

"Sharpay, I have something to tell you."

"Yes Troy."

With that, Troy leaned in and kissed Sharpay on the lips. She wasted no time in kissing him back. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"I love you Sharpay, and I always have." Troy said with so much emotion and so many feelings in his voice.

Sharpay was driven to tears at his confession.

"I love you to Troy."

"I want you to know that I'll always be there for you when you need me."

They embraced each other and let their emotions go free. But Sharpay then realized something critical standing in the way of their relationship.

"But… what about Gabriella?" she asked.

Troy sighed, he had just been thinking about that.

"I just have to tell her how I really feel," he stated, "I love you Sharpay, I really do."

Troy and Sharpay then got into his car and he drove her back to her house. Before she got out, he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and watched her go safely into her house. Once she was safely inside he started driving off towards Gabriella's house preparing himself for the hell that he was about to face.

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please review and tell me if I should continue.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped I would but……oh well!!**_

Troy sat in his car outside of Gabriella's house wondering how he was ever going to tell her what happened between him and Sharpay.

Once he finally got enough courage to talk to her, he walked up to her doorstep and rang her doorbell half-way hoping that she wouldn't answer the door. Sure enough she opened the door and was extremely happy to see Troy, but her whole expression changed once she saw the look on his face.

"What's the matter Troy?"

"Well…Gabi let's go take a walk."

By the tone of Troy's voice she knew that something was wrong. She closed the door to her house and proceeded to walk along side Troy.

"So what's up Troy?"

"Umm...well it's about Sharpay."

"Well what is it Troy, just spit it out."

"I umm, I kinda got her pregnant."

"WHAT!!" Gabriella stopped in her tracks and screamed out at Troy with tears forming in her eyes while staring holes into him, "Troy how could you?!"

"I'm sorry but, I…..I love her."

"But you told me that you loved me Troy, are you telling me that the feelings that you supposedly had for me were fake?"

"I'm sorry Gabi, I thought that I loved you but now I realize that they were for Sharpay, you were just a way of dealing with the fact that she would never want to be with me, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

By the time Troy finished saying this Gabriella was crying exceedingly hard. When he tried to comfort her she didn't want to be touched by him and just slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me Troy Bolton. I never want to see you or that relationship wrecking slut again!"

Gabriella ran home with tears streaming down her face, already trying to get the memory of Troy Bolton out of her mind forever.

_**A/N: I know, short chapter but I'm going to try and make the next ones longer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: We're just gonna say that Sharpay's parents already know about the pregnancy. **_

As Troy started walking towards his house, he started to get nervous about what his parents were going to say about Sharpay. When he got into the house he called out to his parents so that he can tell him his news.

"Mom, Dad!"

"What is it Troy?" his father called from the basement.

"I need to talk to you and mom, it's serious."

Troy sat down on his living room sofa and began to tap his foot nervously as his parents emerged from downstairs. Once both parents were seated Troy began to tell them the news about Sharpay.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to be straight up with you guys, I got Sharpay Evans pregnant."

"What the hell!!?" Troy's father yelled as he jumped out of his chair. His mother was too stunned to say anything.

"How could you be so stupid Troy!" his father fumed.

"Stupid or not, I'm going to take care of my baby! I love Sharpay dad." Troy yelled back.

"I can't believe this."

"Well you better believe it; I have real and sincere feelings for Sharpay!"

"Troy, why didn't you use protection?" his mother asked when she found her voice.

"I don't know ma, I was just too caught up in the moment." Troy replied.

"Well I know one thing," Troy's father cut in," you can't stay here with a baby Troy."

"Jack no." his mother pleaded.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked.

"I mean, get your stuff and get out." Troy's father couldn't even look at him as he said this.

"Fine, I don't need you!" Troy yelled as he ran upstairs and began packing his bags and preparing to leave home for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I think I'm doing pretty well but I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped I would. Just putting it out there.**_

Once Troy packed all of his bags and went over to his friend Chad's house, he took out his cell phone and called Sharpay so that he could tell her what happened.

"Hello?" Sharpay answered the phone sounding like an angel.

"Hey Sharpay, I got some bad news."

"Well, what's the matter Troy?"

"My father put me out of the house after I told my parents about you and the baby."

"OMG! That's terrible Troy"

"I know, but I'm over here at Chad's house for right now until I can figure out what I'm going to do."

"Well why don't you come over here so we can talk about this," Sharpay asked hoping he would accept her invitation; "my parents aren't here." She added hopefully.

"Oh you know I can't pass up an invitation like that," Troy replied, "I'll be over in about 20 minutes."

"Okay see you soon."

"Great, Sharpay."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Troy, I really do."

About 15 minutes later Troy pulled up to Sharpay's home.

"Hey you," He greeted her when she opened the door and let him inside, "where are your parents and Ryan?"

"They went out to visit one of our relatives but I didn't want to go."

"So that means we're alone huh?" Troy asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Don't get any ideas buddy."

"Don't worry, I'll be a good boy." He said with a little boy smile on his face.

After talking for a while, the two went upstairs into Sharpay's room to talk about a doctor's appointment for Sharpay.

"I made one yesterday," she said with a sigh, "it's supposed to be it two weeks."

Sensing nervousness in her voice Troy tried to comfort her and make her feel better about the doctor's appointment.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'll be right by your side the whole time." He said with a smile.

"Sharpay was getting a little tired so she decided to lie down on the bed next to Troy. Troy gently lay down next to Sharpay and began to rub her stomach which didn't even look bigger.

"Sharpay."

"Yeah Troy?"

"What do you think we should name the baby?"

"I don't really know yet, we have to see if it's a boy or a girl first."

"Well, we'll just have to go to the doctor and figure it out so we can start thinking of baby names."

Sharpay rolled over so that she was on top of Troy and put her head down on his chest.

"I love you Sharpay." Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you to Troy."

"Let's get some sleep now."

"Okay Troy."

Troy rubbed Sharpay's back as she drifted off to sleep and wondered how he was ever going to support a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about 8:26 and Sharpay was sitting on the examining table holding Troy's hand as they waited for the doctor to come back with the information about the baby.

"Well your baby's nice and healthy." The doctor told them as he walked into the room.

"That's great to know." Troy exclaimed as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll need to see you in a few weeks so that I can check on you some more Sharpay." The doctor told them.

"Okay, I'll be there." Sharpay said as she smiled at Troy.

After leaving the doctors office the two decided to go back to Sharpay's house to watch T.V. But as soon as they got into the house and got settled Troy began to kiss Sharpay on her neck.

"Troy stop." Sharpay said giggling.

"No, I can't help myself." Troy replied.

Before long the two of them were doing the exact same thing that got them into this situation in the first place. When will they ever learn?

After about an hour Troy was exhausted while Sharpay only wanted more. Troy was too tired to continue with Sharpay's love-making and passed out on the bed right next to Sharpay. She was pretty tired too so she decided to take a nap.

What the sleeping twosome didn't know was that a very jealous Zeke had been watching them ever so closely since that day at the park.

"Somehow I'm going to get back at those two," Zeke whispered; suddenly a very sly grin appeared on his face, "and I know just how to do it."

_**Yeah I know that it was a**_ _**short chapter. If anybody wants the "mature" scene from this story just send me a message. **_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last Chapter people!!!!!! Hope you like it.**_

Troy and Sharpay have been together for 8 1/2 months and both couldn't be happier; but little did they know that soon all of this would change.

Sharpay was lying on her back reading a magazine while Troy sits next to her rubbing her stomach. The baby was due in a few weeks and Sharpay was exhausted. The two haven't heard from or even seen Zeke at school, although he was always close by.

"We still need to figure out a name for the baby Sharpay," Troy reminded her.

"Well, since the baby is a boy, I think that we should name him Troy Jr." Sharpay said with a smile.

"I like that name."

"I knew that you wo-"

Sharpay was cut off by a loud bang coming from downstairs and Zeke running into her room holding a gun.

"Hello slut." Zeke said to Sharpay as he entered the room.

Zeke began walking towards Sharpay but Troy cut him off by standing in front of him trying to keep him from hurting the woman that he loved.

"Put the gun down Zeke." Troy pleaded.

"Why, I already shot one person," Zeke said with a grin. "And I'm about to make it two right now."

Sharpay begins to cry as Zeke points the gun at her. When he heard the gun cock Troy leaped into action to save the love of his life. He grabbed the gun and tried to pry it out of Zeke's hands.

Troy then elbowed Zeke in the gut and Zeke punched Troy in the face.

"Let go of the gun Zeke!"

"No Bolton! You let go!"

The two fought and struggled for the gun for five more minutes until the gun went off.

Both boys stopped fighting and looked over Sharpay whose face held a shocked and painful expression on it. Troy saw that Sharpay's shirt had blood all over it and ran over to her.

Zeke, realizing what he had done, turned the gun on himself and shot himself in the face.

Troy kneeled down beside Sharpay and started crying after seeing what had happened.

"Come on baby, please don't die on me," he begged. "I need you, Sharpay I lo-"

Ashley Tisdale woke up in a cold sweat feeling her body for bullet wounds. Nothing. That's when she realized…..it was all a dream.


	9. Deleted Scene

After leaving the doctors office the two decided to go back to Sharpay's house to watch T.V. But as soon as they got into the house and got settled Troy began to kiss Sharpay on her neck.

"Troy stop." Sharpay said giggling.

"No, I can't help myself." Troy replied.

Troy begins to move his kisses to Sharpay's "hot spot" behind her ear and begins to swirl his tongue in hot circles causing her to moan. Troy carefully picks up Sharpay and carries her up the stairs to her room and lays her down on her bed.

Troy moves on top of her being careful not to place his full weight on her body. He then leans down and captures Sharpay's lips with his own. He slides his tongue across her bottom lip to gain entrance into her mouth. She gives him full access and begins to gently suck on his tongue.

Frustrated by the burden of clothes, Sharpay breaks the kiss and begins to take off her shirt along with Troy's. Troy then slides his hands around her back to unclip her bra and tossed it to the floor. He then began an attack on her chest by kissing and sucking on her left breast.

"Ooh Troy." She moaned in pleasure. Troy then began to move back up to her lips leaving a trail of soft kisses to her lips. Troy felt Sharpay's soft fingers run up and down his back and through her hair. Troy then pushed himself away from Sharpay and began to take off his jeans and throw them to the ground.

Following his lead, Sharpay began to take off her Capri's as well. Leaning back over on the bed Troy slipped off Sharpay's thong and began to slip his index finger into her center. Sharpay began to buck her hips forward to meet Troy's finger as he began moving in and out of her faster.

"I need you Troy." She whispered. Troy then slipped off his boxers and positioned himself over her as Sharpay began to stroke his manhood. He entered her slowly and began thrusting into her with long deep strokes.

"I need you Sharpay," he moaned. He began to feel her muscles tighten around his member as he retracted slowly and entered with a deep thrust.

Sharpay began thrusting her hips forward desperately trying to keep up with his rhythm. Pleasure began to overtake Sharpay as her world became one big kaleidoscope of colors.

"Ooh God Sharpay," Troy moaned," I'm about to cum!"

Troy's began to twitch and jerk as he released the seed within; again.

Sharpay came two minutes afterwards and the two flopped down on the bed.


End file.
